


There's Definitely Something

by Tangela



Series: Gammahammer [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform, gammahammer - Freeform, these two are sickeningly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: When two people have a connection, there's said to be a spark between them. For Thor and Bruce, it's literal.





	There's Definitely Something

When two people shared a connection, there was said to be a spark between them. It was an old Earth expression, a quaint little saying and nothing more to it. Lately Bruce had noticed a spark between himself and Thor. Literally. Bruce had had more shocks than he’d have liked from the seemingly unwitting Asgardian.

The first time it had happened, he had been passing Thor a mug of coffee. Their fingers had brushed and Bruce felt a sharp jolt of electricity. He pulled his hand back in surprise.

“Static,” he murmured, shaking his hand to get rid of the throbbing feeling surging in his fingers. Thor just looked at him over his coffee.

The next time it happened, Bruce had been in his lab working when Thor came in. He’d said he needed to speak to Tony, and Bruce had told him he was out, but he was welcome to wait until he came back. Before long, Thor had moved closer to see what Bruce was doing, and Bruce’s whole body suddenly felt as if it was humming. He caught a glimpse of himself in the side of a piece of equipment. His hair was standing on end, like he’d been attacked with a balloon. He chalked it up to the humidity in the room, making a mental note to fix the thermostat later.

Over the weeks, Bruce began to notice a pattern emerging. Anytime he was around Thor, he’d end up with another unexplained injury, always some kind of shock. He only started to become really concerned about it after one particularly nasty incident when they had been sitting together in the uppermost floor of the Avengers Tower one lazy afternoon. Thor was regaling the group with one of his many stories, and he’d even managed to make Bruce laugh with this one. Not his usual little breathy sound, but a real laugh. Bruce had no time to see what was coming before he was sent flying halfway across the room with what was definitely the biggest shock so far. He wasn’t hurt, thankfully, but it took a lot of deep breathing to stop the situation from getting much worse.

Bruce had let the whole thing slide as an unfortunate accident. There was no real harm done, these things happened. They didn’t to normal people, but Bruce wouldn’t have exactly considered himself normal. Or Thor, for that matter. It wasn’t until he got out of the shower that night that he noticed it. Streaks of pale lines across his shoulder, like lightning. Bruce wasn’t the most superstitious, but he did live in a world where gods of legend existed, and this…this felt like an omen. He quickly pulled a shirt on, trying not to think about it, but he couldn’t help the anxiety rising in him. Was this Thor’s not so subtle way of telling Bruce he didn’t like him? Because at this rate, he really would prefer that Thor would just talk, rather than trying to kill him. Occasionally he would perform little tricks with his lightning for the others if the mood suited him, but he usually saved his magic for battle. Bruce certainly wasn’t asking to be shocked senseless, so then what had he done to piss off the God of Thunder?

He ran it past Tony the next day, and Tony laughed in his face. Was almost doubled over, in fact.

Bruce pulled a face. “Look, if you’re just going to laugh at me, I’ll go elsewhere-“

“No, no, no. I’m sorry, I’ll stop. It’s just-” Tony tried to compose myself. He’d stopped laughing, but that shit-eating grin was still on his face. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“You two have a spark,” Tony told him, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

“I know, that’s what I’ve been telling you, he’s been shocking me for weeks.”

Tony rolled his eyes. It was honestly scary to him how oblivious Bruce could be at times.

“And look-” Bruce pulled at the collar of his shirt to show the lines across his shoulder that showed no sign of disappearing. Tony let out a low whistle.

“What do I do about it?”

“I told you, it’s a spark. I don’t mean literally, although this is one of the rare occasions where that expression _can_ be used literally. He likes you.”

Bruce looked at Tony as if he was insane, and proceeded to tell him so. “Thor doesn’t- That’s crazy, why would you-”

Tony shrugged. “Fine, don’t believe me. But you two need to figure this out before the next one puts you through a window. And I just got them replaced after the wormhole, thank you very much.”

This was insane. Thor didn’t like him. Tony was just messing with him. Although…Thor’s last relationship with a human had been Jane Foster. She was a scientist, so maybe it wasn’t all that weird- wait, relationship? How did he jump that far ahead? He and Thor were friends and that was it, nothing more. Although Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little pang at that. He really did like Thor, probably more than he should. Definitely more than he should. Bruce sighed. No more speculation, it was only serving to drive his anxiety further up the walls. He needed to speak to Thor. He found him alone in the living area of the Tower, stretched out on a couch, enjoying a rare moment of quiet. Bruce cleared his throat to announce himself, not wanting to startle him for fear of being flung through a wall.

Thor turned around, face lighting up when he saw who it was. “Ah, Banner, hello.”

“Hi, can we talk?”

Thor stood up, smile fading as he saw the look on Bruce’s face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s um.” Bruce trailed off when his eyes caught the scorched patches on the couch Thor had been sitting on. They definitely weren’t there a second ago. Great, as if this wasn’t already terrifying. He tried to remain calm. This was hard enough without the Other Guy making an entrance.

“Are we, uh, good?” he asked.

Thor frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Alright, look. Lately, we’ve uh…being having…incidents.” Bruce was not exactly the greatest at being clear on what he meant most of the time, but even for him, this was ridiculous.

“Incidents?”

“Yeah, you…you haven’t noticed?”

Thor shook his head. “Can you describe these incidents?”

“Well, at first I thought they were accidents, you know, with you having your own personal electrical current. But then I noticed that it was just me they were happening to, so I talked to Tony about it and he said we have a spark.”

“A spark?”

“You really haven’t noticed? You’ve been shocking me left and right for weeks, I thought I’d made you mad and this was your way of telling me.”

“You thought I was angry with you?” Thor asked, and if Bruce didn’t know any better, he’d say he was getting a little pink around the ears.

“I didn’t really have anything to go on. I mean, you’ve been as pleasant as always with me, but the shocks got me thinking I’d done something and you weren’t telling me. Look at this.” Bruce tugged at his shirt. “Should I be worried about this? At least give me a chance to apologise for whatever I did before you melt me.”

Thor couldn’t help it. Bruce looked so genuinely concerned that he was trying to kill him that he burst out laughing. Bruce wasn’t impressed.

“Great, first Tony, now you. Is there something I’m missing here? Because if this some kind of joke you two have got going on behind my back, it’s really not funny-”

Thor held up his hands, trying to regain his composure.

“There is no joke, I promise,” he said sincerely.

“Well then, what is it?”

Thor sat down. “Sit,” he said simply, and Bruce did as he was told. “I was hoping that I could avoid this, but fate has been meddling I see. My powers are something that I control at will as you know, but sometimes…they have a life of their own, depending on strong my emotions are. Sort of like you and-”

“Uh-huh, go on.”

“Right, well, for example, when I’m angry, I can cause power outages just from touching something electrical.”

“Like a poltergeist,” Bruce mused, and Thor tilted his head with a frown.

“Poltergeist?”

“Never mind, I’ll explain later. Go on.”

“And if I’m particularly…” Thor was struggling. “…enamoured, shall we say, with a person, my lightning tends to hone in on them. The scars will fade on their own in time, don’t worry about that.”

Bruce was desperately trying to process the information being thrown at him. “Enamoured? Did you just say enamoured?”

Thor held up a hand. “Let me finish. The last person I had this happen with was Jane. It got so out of hand that I almost set her laboratory on fire before I finally confessed.”

He laughed, as if he were remembering a fond memory and not what sounded like almost manslaughter to Bruce. Maybe that was a fond memory for Thor, he thought. Asgardians were hard to understand.

“I though perhaps it would go away on its own, but well, it proved stubborn, and here we are.”

“So what are you saying?” Bruce dared to ask.

“I’m saying that I need to tell that I’m fond of you before I end up accidentally killing you.”

Bruce huffed a laugh. “That’s probably the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.” He fidgeted, unsure as to what to say. “What happens now?”

Thor leaned in and kissed Bruce. The humming feeling was back, but this time it felt comforting, and Bruce didn’t pull away. He dared to pull Thor closer, kissing him harder, as if he could make up for all the time lost in one little moment.

“Oh, for God’s sake, I give you people rooms out of the goodness of my heart,” came Tony’s voice from across the room. “The least you can do is use them and save me my eyesight.”

Bruce jumped, pulling away from Thor too quickly and almost knocking their heads together.

“This is the least you deserve after the stories of your drunken escapades you’ve made me sit through,” Bruce shot back, a little breathless.

Tony just smiled. “Fair point, I’ll let you off this one time. You kids have fun.”

Bruce didn’t dare turn back to Thor until he was certain the elevator door had slid shut with Tony safely behind it.

“Do me a favour?” he asked, resting his forehead against Thor’s. “No more trying to kill me with lightning.”

Thor just laughed. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I write Thor and Bruce confessing their love for each other? - a book by me. I've seen a few headcanons that Thor creates electricity around Bruce in the same way a person would get butterflies around someone they like, and it was such a cute idea that I had to write something, so I hope this is okay! (i think the headcanon writer's username is @flightsofwonder on tumblr.) Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated, and my writing tumblr is @maybeishouldwritesomething if you have a request. Thank you for reading!


End file.
